Slipped Away
by WolfCry17
Summary: POST GSD It has been a year since the end of the second Great War, but a sudden unexplained abduction of Orb's Princess sets Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and the rest after her in a desperate search, only to discover that a serious uprising is behind it all.
1. Prologue

**Slipped Away**

by: WolfCry17

* * *

_I am pretty lucky to have met you…_

Amber eyes fluttered open as Cagalli Yula Athha awoke with a sudden sweat and tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. The dreams just wouldn't stop. It had been a year since she had begrudgingly set aside childish dreams and hidden his ring away, setting him free. She, however, remained bound. Even though she had long forgiven him, and he had forgiven her, she attempted to sever the bound between them. It was truly for their own good. He deserved better, and she… she had obligations to a country that she could not fail again. This she knew all too well, yet the dreams still did not cease.

Cagalli stepped out from the warmth of her bed, her mind racing. She had a meeting the next morning with Russian officials, but trying to get the sleep she so desperately needed was futile. The persistent dreams would just come back. Opening the balcony doors, she stepped outside into the cool sea air, her bare feet brushing against the smooth marble floor. The waves crashed in the distant sea, calming her nerves. She loved the ocean, especially at night when the full moon was reflected on the water's surface. She would often listen to the waves crash in and retreat back out at night when she was little and her father was away to maintain healthy ties with the citizens of Heliopolis. Although at the time, she did not know it was merely an excuse for him to check on the progress of a pet project, the Archangel.

Waves crashed beneath her balcony against the sandy shoreline as tiny crabs skittered across, leaving tiny indentions in the sand. _I think you have a stow-away._

_Athrun…_ Cagalli shook her head, pleading her thoughts to go away.

Athrun Zala. He had come back after the second Great War and was granted a position immediately with the Orb peace-keeping forces. He now held the position of Admiral of Foreign Relations and was a bridge between Orb and the Plants. It had boggled her mind why he had decided to come back to Orb when all of his friends moved to the Plants. Lacus returned to her homeland to join the Plant's high council and was quickly elected as the mediator between the Plants and earth. Kira followed her there and joined the Zaft forces as a Zaft White. The Plants were more than eager to give him any rank he desired along with his own ship, but he had chosen to remain close to Lacus, assigning himself to the Eternal. Cagalli smiled to herself. Kira wouldn't know what to do with his own ship. Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin all returned to the Plants as well to the repaired Minerva. So, why hadn't Athrun?

A false hope would rise deep within Cagalli when she mused over the reasoning for his choice, but realistically, she has been the one to officially let him go. After all that had happened, how could things ever go back to what they were before? It has been a year now, and they hardly spoke. Mostly that was due to Cagalli. She had forced herself to remain busy and took extra care to ensure that they would not run into each other. It was too much for her to bear. She collapsed against the railing of the balcony, tears now spilling over. _He doesn't love you anymore, Cagalli. _So why did he have to return to Orb and haunt her with his presence?

Just as fresh tears were about to spill over, a sudden noise jerked Cagalli from her thoughts. Her instincts flew into overdrive as she picked herself off the balcony floor. Something wasn't right. She looked toward her darkened bedroom but the shadows hid whatever had made that noise inside. She stepped cautiously inside, grasping a vase on a nearby table as she entered the threshold. The shadows seemed to mock her as she tried to examine each one trying to locate the shadow that did not belong.

A few moments passed and Cagalli let out an exasperated breath. She settled, trying to ease her mind and took a mental note to swear off horror flicks for a couple of months. She sighed, turning back toward the balcony doors to shut them when a piece of cloth was forced against her mouth and nose. Chloroform! Cagalli gasped, the vase left her limp grasp and shattered on the ground next to her as her world darkened. _I am pretty lucky to have met you, Cagalli… you and I can protect each other. _

_Athrun._

_

* * *

  
_

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope you liked the very brief prologue to this story. I have a pretty good idea of where this is gonna go, but let me know what you think please! Reviews help me gauge if a story is worth writing, so please review if you want me to continue! :D Feel free to point out any spelling errors or grammatical errors. I really like my stories to be crisp, but I definitely don't catch all my errors, so the help would be appreciated! :D

Besides my little review spill, a few notes: This story will be set after Gundam Seed Destiny, and I will consider all special edition scenes, and may refer to them from time to time. If you have never seen the special editions, let me know, and I will try to get you up to date and try to point out some youtube vids you can watch as a reference. Also, most of the major couples will make some major appearances but the main couple of this story will be Athrun and Cagalli.

Oh, and also: _This typing will connotate thoughts or memories. _


	2. Missing!

**Slipped Away**

**By: WolfCry17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Gundam Seed/GSD. This is just a work of fanfiction, written by a fan for fans. Please don't sue :D

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone again! This came out pretty quick! So, just some notes on this story. It is set about a year after Gundam Seed Destiny, and will have all the major couples that we all know and love: AsuCaga, KiraLacus, ShinnLuna, MwuMurrue, and maybe some new ones... who knows! :P For the time being, I am keeping the rating at a "T", though that may be subject to change. I will certainly let you all know ahead of time if the rating does change. Oh, and anything you see in _italics_ will denote either thoughts or memories.

I do appreciate reviews, so please do read and review. The reviews help me gauge if I should continue a story or if it is a sinking ship!

A special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far:

**starr101:** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! :D I hope this continues to interest you! Please let me know, k!

**Latius 24:** I am so happy you enjoyed the prologue! I don't plan on getting really dark with this cause I tend to like humor and comedic relief, but I can't promise it won't be an emotional ride! :P That's what makes it fun, so I really hope you stick around! Let me know what you think of this!

**survivor18**: Very good questions! . Haha, I hope this chapter answers some for you, but by the next chapter, I plan to have all those questions answered! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Additionally, I just wanted to let everyone know, this chapter is still kind of setting things up, so please bear with me! Enjoy!! ^^

* * *

**PLANTS, Aprilius Three…**

"Callinectes sapidus, commonly known as the Blue Crab, is a crustacean found particularly on the shores of the Gulf of Mexico along the southeastern coast of the North American continent. This species is a bottom-dweller once most highly populated in the 21st century A.D., but now has become an extremely rare, yet beautiful edition to the Callinectes family. We are truly blessed to have this species in our collection. And over here, we have…"

An eager crowd, both young and old, followed the tour guide through the Star Aprilius Aquarium, which had recently opened on Aprilius Three in memory of those lost to the tragedy of Junius Seven. The new aquarium was truly magnificent as it was the only one in the Plants that sustained salt-water life and was significantly larger than all other aquariums in space in order to hold such a vast variety of sea life. It attracted citizens from every colony to celebrate its opening debut.

One young man staggered behind the group, clearly disinterested in anything the tour guide had to say. Absorbed in his own thoughts, his penetrating green eyes lingered on the different types of crustaceans, particularly on the red beach crabs which skittered about on a man-made sandy shore.

_What's so funny about a little crab?_

_Sorry, it's just that I have never experienced this sort of thing, before coming to earth._

_Why? Don't you have crabs in the Plants?_

A tiny red crab tapped on the glass window in an attempt to find a weakness in its boundaries. Emerald eyes watched the crab intensely as it continued to test each section of the glass it could reach, helpless to a hopeless cause but stubborn nonetheless. He smiled_. Just as stubborn as her._ His smile faltered as his thoughts drifted to her.

_Hey!…Where are you going?_

_I am trying to wash myself off in the rain. I am completely covered in sand._

_You can fight all you want, but with no weapons, you are not much of a threat to me._

_Hey! What do you mean?_

_Oh, and you seem to have a stow-away._

_Huh… you're right._

_Cagalli…_

"Athrun!"

Athrun Zala turned away from the crab holding tank to find Cagalli Yula Athha running towards him, all smiles and carefree just like she used to greet him, but just as she got up to him, her image faded revealing the face of Meyrin Hawke instead. Athrun shook his head, disoriented as to where he was for a few seconds.

"Athrun?"

Athrun glanced over to Meyrin again, regaining his focus.

"Athrun, are you alright?" Meyrin touched Athrun's shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention. He always seemed to be in another world.

"Uhh, yeah," Athrun assured her, "yeah, I am fine." He gave her a weak smile.

Meyrin looked at him, trying to discern is something was really bothering him or is she should just believe him. He was always so hard to read, except when he was with his old friends, Kira and Miss Lacus. Those two could read Athrun like an open book. The only other person who seemed to know him better was Miss Cagalli. Meyrin furrowed her eyes at the mere thought of the Orb princess. She shook her own thoughts away and grabbed Athrun's arm, a smile brightening her face, "Come Athrun, we should go grab a bite to eat before you have to go. I am famished! Shinn and Luna kind of disappeared on us, but said they would meet us back at the base a little later." Meyrin tugged on Athrun's arm, urging him to follow her, "I know this great place that serves seafood!"

"Uhhh, well, ok," Athrun was taken back when Meyrin cheered in absolute glee and pulled him off toward the aquarium exit.

Moments later, he found himself seated across from the excited Hawke sister. As she looked over the menu pointing out some of her favorite dishes, he felt his mind drifting once more.

"Athrun!"

"Whaaa- Huh? Yeah"

Meyrin set her menu aside, concern etching her young face. "I am worried about you. You always seems so spacey."

"I do?" Athrun asked and watched as Meyrin slowly shook her head in affirmation. "Oh, sorry about that really. I don't get to see you guys very much and here I am, letting my mind drift." Athrun picked up the menu, placing a cheerful smile on his face, "Here, you said this one was good right?"

He was changing the subject. Meyrin sighed, a fallen look in her eyes, "You are thinking about her, aren't you? Miss Cagalli?"

Athrun suddenly stilled at the mention of her name, his eyes widening. Had he been that conspicuous about it? "Nnno! Well, yes, I guess I have."

Meyrin slumped a little in her seat, unbeknownst to Athrun who had yet again drifted his view to peer out the window of the little seafood café. Her heart was caught in her throat. "I can't make you forget her, huh? Even though, she goes out of her way to avoid you nowadays, you still think of her."

"Huh?" Athrun jerked backed to Meyrin, astonished by her words. She was now looking at the patterns in the table and fumbling around with her napkin. Realization suddenly hit him as he digested her sudden admittance to her own feelings. "Meyrin, I—I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

She glanced up, fighting back tears that had accumulated in her eyes. Athrun felt a pang in his heart. He didn't mean to hurt her, not her, not Meyrin. She was someone who had become very precious to him, and he would do anything for her. He had taken extra care to always be there for her since he got her involved with his defection in the second war. But this time, he knew he could not stop her tears.

"Meyrin, I do care for you, more than you know."

She dared to look at him in the eye, her own eyes displaying a sign of hope.

"But, Meyrin, I don't think I could ever stop loving her. Any relationship between us would not be fair to you. Any relationship I have with anyone." Athrun bit back more pain as he watched a lone tear glide down Meyrin's sweet face. She was like a sister to him. He hated to see her cry. Athrun looked down, suddenly ashamed of himself, "I am sorry if I ever misled you."

Meyrin straightened up, desperately wiping her tears away before anyone else noticed in the restaurant. "I guess I always knew you didn't feel the same."

Athrun looked back up to her to find her now staring out the window, watching the people walk by with their families.

"I hear Kira and Miss Lacus are here on Aprilius, for a speech of hers."

"Meyrin?"

She glanced over to him, a fake smile shining through the hurt she felt deep inside. "I am okay really Athrun. Don't worry about me! I'll be okay. I just need some time."

Athrun nodded. "I'll take you home."

* * *

_The nighttime fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air so warm and soft  
Peace everywhere, I see a world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free like water in a stream  
Flowing on forever more_

_The breezes softly blow crisp and warm,  
So sweet I know,  
Upon my cheek I can feel, tenderly, a kiss so real  
Like the brush of a hand that I can not see  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming,  
For all the world to see_

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream, that will soon come true  
The day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all!_

Laughter of children filled the air as the voice of Lacus Clyne vibrated with a sweet melody calming the orphans of Aprilius Three who had known nothing but pain all their young lives. As Lacus' new station within the Plants as Mediator between the Plants and earth, she had set a personal mission to visit all those who were left behind without families due to the wars both here at home and amongst the nations of the earth. The repercussions of the wars were numerous, but the greatest tragedy was the amount of lost children confused and desperately searching for love and warmth of a home once more.

Several children swarmed her, reaching for her to give them long overdue hugs and to sing to them more songs. Lacus gladly obliged, careful not leave one child out. Her heart leapt out for them. She couldn't fill their void herself, but she was more than determined to give them as much love as she could afford. She silently prayed the support she was supplying to the orphanages would help.

"Miss Lacus, Miss Lacus, please sing us another song!"

"Yes, please Miss Lacus, we want to hear more songs!"

"Oh, my," Lacus smiled as each child fought for her attention, "Settle down, then I shall sing some more."

Kira Yamato chuckled to himself from a distance. He watched as Lacus struggled to calm the children down with such grace, one could only imagine how she handled it.

"She's really something, huh?" a voice from behind interrupted Kira's reverie.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Kira smiled and turned to greet his best friend. "Uhh, yeah, she is," Kira stammered for the right words, his thoughts always a jumbled mess when it came to the pink songstress. "I didn't know you were in the Plants Athrun?"

"Yeah, I am leading a new project of Cagalli's to try and establish better relations between Orb and the Plants. Though it would help if the leader of this project would at least see me to formulate some sort of strategic plan," Athrun Zala sighed exasperatedly as he joined his closest friend.

Kira laughed, "She's still avoiding you huh?"

"Most irritatingly." Athrun leaned against the nearby wall in utter defeat, "Maybe this whole idea of going back to Orb wasn't such a good idea. I mean she won't even see me, not even to discuss a major political undertaking."

"Ahh, don't say that Athrun. Cagalli is just… still very confused about what happened. She doesn't want to disappoint the people of Orb again or her loved ones, particularly you," Kira insisted. "You know, it beat her up during the last war, thinking she had let you down."

"Hmm." Athrun closed his emerald eyes, desperately fighting to hide his frustration. Things had gotten so messed up so fast with the world and with them that no one had time to think, only time to react quickly to whatever they thought was best at the time. Confusion was at best a constant presence. But unfortunately, when things started to come to light and make sense in the war, his relationship with the woman he loved most just got more complicated. Now, he was having trouble getting her out of his mind.

"How has that been going for you by the way?"

Athrun was jerked from his thoughts, confusion etching his face, "What?"

"Handling all the worries and rumors spreading throughout the Plants regarding these recent disappearances?" Kira glanced back over to Lacus, her presence a soothing source to ease his own worries. She was currently playing a game of hide 'n' seek with all the little orphans, who were each seeking the best possible spot to win the game. "Lacus and I haven't had much luck. The Plants are nervous."

"Yeah, same here. But the disappearances are starting to occur on earth too. All are from military bases just like in the Plants. There doesn't appear to be a preference toward Naturals or Coordinators, so it is hard to understand the motivations behind the disappearances."

"On earth too, huh?" Kira furrowed his amethyst eyes in contemplation. There didn't appear to be any explanation. In the past several months, case after case started to pop up of students on military bases and in prominent academies that were vanishing without a trace. There were few leads, and most ended up as dead ends. Initially, it started up in the Plants alone with a few cases here and there, but not enough to make Plant-wide news. However, in the past month, those numbers started to rise and grab the attention of political leaders making everyone uneasy. Rumors were starting to spread of a new anti-Coordinator group that was taking coordinators hostage, though the whole thing sounded ridiculous. If there was an underground rogue organization, the disappearances would just come off too conspicuously with all the media attention, leaving such an organization vulnerable to quick extinguishment. Plus, the disappearances now included Naturals, so the anti-Coordinator theory just flew out the window. Something had to be behind it, but what, and why?

"I am starting to get a bad feeling. What if there is some rogue group behind all this? The authorities haven't made any connections, so this group is invisible and untouchable at the moment and nothing more than a theory. If there is such a group, what is it that they want, and why?" Athrun paused, "And if it is not, what is really going on behind it all?"

"How do you fight against something you can't see, you mean?"

Kira and Athrun jolted from their relaxed positions toward the source of the new voice finding Mr. Kisaka with a troubled look on his face. Athrun and Kira glanced at one another, feeling the tension in the air rising, and rose to their feet to salute the Orb commander.

Mr. Kisaka frowned, "There's been a development. Cagalli is missing."

* * *

"Shinn!!!" Luna screamed as her crazed boyfriend chased her, armed with sofa cushions, through her and Meyrin's living room. Lunamaria Hawke dashed about the couch, desperately trying to avoid Shinn Asuka's onslaught. She threw smaller pillows at him to slow his advancement as she rounded the couch once more, but just when she thought she had gotten away, he leapt over the couch and tackled her to the ground. They were bursting in a fit of laughter when they heard the door open and then shut.

Laughter stopped as Lunamaria looked up to find her younger sister somewhat distraught. "Meyrin? What's wrong? Your face is all red?" Luna eased a reluctant Shinn off of her as she stood up to hug her sister.

"It's nothing really," Meyrin sniffed, hugging her sister tight.

"What happened to Athrun?" Luna was very aware of her younger sister's crush and knew this day was coming. Athrun was a fool to not notice Meyrin's feelings and even more of a fool to not pursue her. But then again, he was a fool in love, in love with a certain blonde Natural. "Oh Meyrin!"

"I am fine really. I knew all along anyway, right! I just didn't think it would hurt this much," fresh tears streamed down her face as she let herself finally go in Luna's arms, where she knew she was safest.

Shinn watched from the now disheveled couch, not really knowing what to say. It was more of a girl, sister thing anyway, even though he still felt bad for Meyrin.

The television buzzed behind him, suddenly catching his attention. Grabbing the remote, he turned the volume up, "Hey, you two! Look!"

Luna and Meyrin looked up as a newscaster continued her report.

"… And the numbers of students who have disappeared without a trace continue to climb. Until recently, all these disappearances seemed to be only of students in the Plants attending collegiate schools or more prominently, those from military bases. However, nations around the world are starting to report their own cases. Even more disturbing was the sudden, inexplicable disappearance of Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb's Chief Representative. At this time, we are not sure if the disappearance of the princess is interconnected with these other disappearances or not as law enforcement and the Orb government have no leads and have declined to comment. The princess failed to show up for a vital meeting with Russian officials…"

Shinn, Luna and Meyrin gasped in unison, "Miss Cagalli!"

Meyrin's eyes widened in fear. _Oh no! Poor Athrun!_

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere in India…**

"How can you be sure this is even going to work? How can a natural possess the abilities we require for this operation to show any measure of success?"

"There are few seeds in this world. Coordinator or Natural, it doesn't really much matter."

"Pfft, really? Enhancements tend to make a difference if you ask me. This is looking more and more like a suicide mission you signed us up for."

"That train of thought is what brought fear and jealousy into the two Great Wars. But if you ask me, they were all pretty short-sighted."

"And what in the world is that supposed to mean? Seeds? That is just some crazed loon's theory. I don't know why I let you convince me to join this train wreck with you? And that is exactly what this whole operation is… a train wreck!"

"You talk too much."

"Ugghh! And you don't talk enough. Remind me again why I should trust you or any of those crazed madmen?"

"Progress usually starts and ends with madmen. As it stands now, the world can and probably will easily mock us, branding us as radicals, but I don't think the steps we are taking are the wrong ones."

"Hmmph… you better be right on this brother."

The two brothers remained silent in the cab of an old military transport truck, both clearly transfixed on their own thoughts about how their actions would change their lives and the lives of their loved ones. The air grew thick of apprehension as the old truck disappeared down an old dirt road leading into the foothills of the Indian Himalayas.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh my! I hope that wasn't too confusing... just confusing enough to get you all to think! :P Heehee, so our dear Cagalli has been abducted, but she isn't the only one! Are these disappearances interrelated? What does it all mean?

Next time: Athrun and Kira frantically rush back to Orb to try to find out what happened to Cagalli while rumors in the Plants escalate causing the Minerva to set flight once again.


End file.
